siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 51
On June 2nd, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission fifty one in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was double encrypted. First, a Vigenère cipher was used. The keyword for this message was obtained from the passage CXXX of "The Art of Worldly Wisdom", by Balthasar Gracian. The text was found from cxxx.docx from the ON.rar drop, which actually contained the passage XCIX (XRAY CHARLIE INDIA XRAY). After the BRAVO decryption, the message contained groups of three letters, which had to be decoded using the code book compiled from the 5 different *.rar file drops. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA XRAY CHARLIE INDIA XRAY BRAVO SHIVA STIRs HIS MESSAGE PLANT FIRM IN THE HEAD OF MILITARY MAN WILL YOU PANIC WHEN YOUR GOD SPEAKs HUMAN MEAT EVER TASTE SO SWEET YOU WILL DETERMINE THE PATH OF THIS WORLD LOOK OUTSIDE TSUJI FIND THEIR SPOT FIND THE CONNECTION, THE SECRET IN THE NUMBER SIFT STAND BY FOR ENEMY TRAFFIC THEY GROW RESTLESS OUR WIND SCREAMs AGAIN CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The full key is: Things do not pass for what they are but for what they seem. To be of use and to know how to show yourself of use, is to be twice as useful. What is not seen is as if it was not. Even the Right does not receive proper consideration if it does not seem right. The observant are far fewer in number than those who are deceived by appearances. Deceit rules the roast, and things are judged by their jackets, and many things are other than they seem. A good exterior is the best recommendation of the inner perfection. *The letters between square brackets were added in order for the message to make sense. This was due to the limit of words available in the codebook. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA XRAY CHARLIE INDIA XRAY BRAVO 24 16 04 04 11 10 01 15 22 06 05 25 08 13 09 24 15 14 00 19 03 17 09 16 00 03 25 02 22 06 00 04 21 06 09 19 08 24 24 21 19 11 10 09 12 11 13 15 00 25 10 09 20 01 25 15 06 17 01 24 06 15 18 10 01 17 22 05 22 03 02 25 03 18 08 00 06 24 23 20 06 23 14 21 16 10 19 00 10 24 05 25 03 17 07 07 13 19 22 14 09 08 15 19 11 09 23 14 10 16 21 10 13 22 09 07 13 14 00 21 10 00 18 20 18 17 01 01 10 10 10 03 06 07 01 22 16 17 21 19 16 21 08 10 02 25 03 13 07 14 19 13 12 00 14 20 17 13 06 16 08 22 14 02 06 22 09 22 12 13 03 24 25 19 05 02 01 11 07 12 17 01 23 12 23 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions Category:HVT